


3 Months

by veggiedogs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Drugs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiedogs/pseuds/veggiedogs
Summary: clay wants to get away. george can take him there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	3 Months

**Author's Note:**

> hey so um, im very bad at summaries,,,. well this is my first ever fanfic... ever. um i hope its good. also please dont ship people in real life, this is a work of fiction and a romance between their personas. I will take it down no matter what if anyone in the story decides they are now uncomfortable with it.
> 
> also there is mentions of homophobia, dissociation and implied abuse in this chapter, if that is harmful to your mental health please be careful.

It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. 

He was supposed to be able to do it. 

Instead he stood vulnerable and open in front of a crowd of criticizing faces. Coming closer and closer, becoming larger and larger, making him the smallest he’d ever been. 

He should have been able to walk out of there head high, if it was on his terms, instead he tucked his tail and ran, like a coward. 

When he finally pushed his way out through the steel wall in the locker room out to the field, he couldn’t stop running. Clawing at his throat like he couldn’t breathe. Running aimlessly. He made it to his car, grasping the door handle and locking himself into his steel cage away from the piercing eyes that tore him apart. 

were his clothes turning into metal? cause it feels like something was pushing down on his chest, keeping him from breathing. As his chest pushed him against the seat and stopped his air, he pulled out of the parking lot on auto-drive heading mindlessly somewhere. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A crack was on the dining table. He’d never noticed it before. He wondered how it got there. He wanted to run his hand over it but his hand was so heavy and his arm was so weak. He faintly heard something crash and yelling start but it was all muffled like someone had boxed his head in a square of water. He wondered how it felt to drown, to swim, was it terrifying, he thought it would be. 

“CLAY GOD DAMMIT LISTEN TO ME, WHO PUT THESE SINNING IDEAS INTO YOUR HEAD,” someone obviously related to him yelled. Who was Clay? It didn't matter, he continued to stare at the crack running his eyes up and down it.

CRACK

A sting, hm what happened. He blinked a couple of times, finally getting the strength to lift his head up and stare down the table. Two looming figures, one red faced and one crying. He wanted to comfort the crying one, why was she crying? She didn't need to cry? 

“DO YOU KNOW THE GRIEF YOU’VE CAUSED US, LOOK AT YOU MOTHER,” the angry one yelled, blindly pointing to the crying woman. “IF THESE THINGS BEING SAID ARE TRUE,” he threatened with a disgusted look on his face.

I wonder what happened, I guess I did something. I can't remember. Who am i?

“WHAT DID YOU DO??” the angry man said, outrageous. Oh I hadn't realized I had said that out loud.

“YOUR A FUCKING GROSS ABOMINATION THATS WHAT. APPARENTLY YOU’VE DECIDED TO BECOME A HOMOSEXUAL, CHOOSING THE PATH OF SIN!”

oh.

then he remembered, sneering faces. phones pointing. cameras flashing. and him standing in the most dangerous place ever, the football players changing room, bare and all alone as his best friend- former best friend stood victorious and loved for doing the worst he could possibly ever do. clay hoped he enjoyed his one minute of fame, high school fame at that.

“WELL DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?”

a sudden burst of bravery or stupidity you decided he pulled himself up, “yes, im gay. the rumors are true.”

the angry man, his father, stood dumbstruck not expecting that answer. His mother sobbed even louder. dramatic as ever.

his father took one menacing step towards him. clay had grown almost a head above him over the summer but in that moment he felt so so small.

Once his father had come close enough that clay could feel his breath and definitely smell it, his father said, “get. out.”

“what-“

“you heard me, get out, get the fuck out, i cant believe i raised you, you make me want to throw up. i wont have a fucking homo in my house, i wont allow it. now get out before i do something you don't want me to do.”

Clay was never one to be a coward but he knew when and how to pick his battles, and this just didn't seem like a good time. He could deal with the repercussions later. so he turned and walked up the stairs.

his backpack quickly filled up. He didn't grab much just his phone, his laptop, chargers, a couple of pairs of clothes and his wallet, his savings, and a toothbrush. he wasn't sure where he'd go, he doesn't have a car, maybe he'd head to someone's house for the night and see from there after.

he walked down the stairs possessions in hand. he passed by the dining room and saw his mother and father curled up against each other as if they were in mourning. he scoffed, he hadn't died at least not yet. he cleared his throat, even if these people were not his parents anymore and wouldn't accept him he didn't- he wouldn't leave without saying something. their gleaming glaring eyes honed in on him at the same time like clones.

“um- bye, I- I’m leaving now..”

They blinked at him for a second. His fathers eyes turned fiery.

“Well get on with it, we need you gone so then we can rid this house of sin and the dirt you've left.”

Yea, his parents are crazy. and with that he turned and walked out of his house- this house. It wasn't his anymore. Who needed them anyways. He was a senior and tomorrow was the last day of school. He walked down the street. thinking over in his head what he was going to do. He couldn't call anyone on his phone, they all wouldnt do shit for him. There's a party a few blocks down, he could possibly find someone to let him come sleep at their house. and with that in mind he walked past all the houses of his childhood, suddenly looking a lot more intimidating than they were as a kid.

Before he knew it he was in front of the party house. People outside started sneering at him. Had word really traveled that quickly? 

Everyone was staring at him in disgust, he tried to stay strong, he really did. He moved to take a step closer to the house to go inside, past the disapproving people outside, to probably more sneering faces inside, when a hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, i would love some *constructive* criticism. 
> 
> update schedule is very very random.


End file.
